It is known that fluids, for example, drugs, may be administered via a syringe. It is further known that in some instances, a second fluid must be administered following the administration of a first fluid in order to flush the first fluid. There are numerous reasons for why such flushing may be required and/or desirable. For example, flushing ensures that a patient has received the entirety of a dose of the first fluid (e.g., a drug), that the first fluid does not mix and/or react with a subsequently administered (third) fluid that may be incompatible with the first fluid, and/or that the infusion lines are clean and/or primed for a subsequent infusion, to cite a few examples.
The flushing of a first fluid with a second fluid may be accomplished in a number of ways. One way is by using two separate syringes, one for each fluid to be administered. Another way is by using a multi-chamber, sequential delivery syringe. In general, this type of syringe includes two or more chambers each containing a different type of fluid (e.g., a drug and a flushing fluid). The different chambers are sealed from each other such that the respective fluids therein do not mix, and the fluid in a proximal chamber is not administered or dispensed from the syringe until most, if not all, of the fluid in a distal chamber has been administered or dispensed from the syringe.